Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use in handling a load and a method for producing such a device. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for use in handling a load and a method for producing such a device which can be used in a production plant. The production plant is in particular an assembly line for a vessel.
Description of the Prior Art
In production plants for industrially produced objects, like for example cars, media apparatuses, furniture, etc., single components of the object which is to be produced are usually moved from one place to another and/or a component is pivoted around its axis and/or is held for a determined way of handling in a specific position, etc. In the prior art a gripper tool is presently used that both can handle the load of the object and is sufficiently dimensioned to move the object securely and sufficiently fast from a starting position to a desired other position and to also hold the object in this position.
The gripper tools presently used in such production plants are comparatively heavy. As a result, a plant into which the gripper tool is integrated is to be planned for a big load which is to be handled. As a further result thereof, the necessary driving force for driving such a gripper tool is comparatively high. A further disadvantage lies in that a refitting of the production plant between different gripper tools which are each designed for specific gripping tasks is comparatively time consuming. This leads to long downtimes of the production plant.
EP 2 465 651 A1 shows a device for receiving and handling a component and a method for producing such a device. In comparison to the hitherto known gripper tools, the weight of the device is here remarkably reduced by approximately 20% to 50% by implementing the device as lightweight construction material block.
However, there is still a need for a device for use in handling a load, wherein the device has a small net weight but is such stabile that the device can handle a load having a weight which can exceed the net weight of the device many times and that the device is at the same time producible with low costs and flexibly and is adaptable in a simple way and with low costs to varying production conditions in the production plant where necessary.